Journeys of a young wizard
by Ninjacookie208
Summary: Daniel has been summoned to wizard city a school of magic and adventure. He meets His Friends Elizabeth Caroline Alura and Fred how will their journey turn out? only one way to find out for their quest to save the spiral
1. Chapter 1

** guys! this is my very first story so i really hope you enjoy.**

**i do not own any characters places or things in the following story**

**actions**

_thoughts_

_**time skip**_

**(poof) **there appeared a boy with green hair and eyes. "woah is this wizard city?!" "i wonder what i was called here for?" "attention all new students please report to golem court for registrations!" called out a stork. _wheres_ that? **people began walking twards a tunnel and daniel followed**. "alright i will hand out each of you a quiz determining your school. said the stork as he handed papers to each student.

30 minutes

**the stork was collecting each paper and handing people their wands. he then reached daniel and began to read his paper.** "Mmhm your a life wizard heres your wand daniel." the wand was a stick with two leaves. _what am i supposed to do with this?_ "all wizards please report to your classes!" announced the stork. **everyone began walking to another tunnel labeled ravenwood. "**Oof!" he had bumped into a girl with red hair and yellow eyes. "oh my goodness im so sorry!" "oh its fine" "i'm caroline the stork said i was myth which i have no idea how to even form magic!" "oh i'm daniel i was assigned to life ive done some reserch on this place dont worry they wouldnt have summoned you here if you couldnt use magic." "i hope your right" caroline said worried as they both began walking twards their schools.

** sorry it was REALLY short i just wanted to upload the first part of the story more coming tomorrow**


	2. potential

**Chapter 2: potential**

**Hey guys! I have a new chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thanks for the reviews I read them all and I take suggestions and ideas**

**I do not own any characters places or things in the following story**

**Daniel's POV . **

"I wonder where the life school is."

Daniel wondered around raven wood for a few minutes till he decided to enter a building that had vines and leaves. When he opened the door there was someone standing in the front of the room in a green cloak.

"E-excuse me is this the life school?" he asked.

"Why yes, please have a seat where ever you like" said the woman dressed in green but it wasn't a woman it was a cow standing and talking.

"Now, first things first my name is Moolinda Wu I come from a world named Mooshu."

"Wait I thought Sylvia Drake was the life teacher." Said a kid on the other side of the room.

"Oh dear, they never fix that error! I'm afraid ms. Drake is no longer with us." She said in a sad tone

"Is there anyone who has already been able to form magic here?" she asked

"Well… I guess I can.." said Daniel in a nervous tone.

"Can you please demonstrate?"

The room was silent and everyone was watching . Daniel almost fainted from his fear of failure.

"Come on now don't be shy even the best of us make mistakes." She tried to calm him down

"O-okay here I go"

Daniel lifted his wand and pointed twards some vines on the wall and began moving the tip in other directions. The vines then followed where the tips where and grew a rose for Moolinda.

"BRAVO YOUNG WIZARD!" chanted

Daniel was surprised everyone had been watching in awe.

"You liked that?" he asked.

"Of course you've already mastered a rank 3 spell!" she said in excitement.

"Well I'm glad you enjo-…"

Daniel had fainted from the exhaustion of all the magic he used.

"OH DEAR. The poor thing passed out! Okay class dismissed for now.

"What about him?" someone from the back of the room asked.

"Ill teleport him to his dorm for him to rest he will be good as new tomorrow."

With that said Daniel poofed away and was in his bed.

**Okay that's all for today please leave a review and again I read them all! I really hope you enjoy and stay tuned there will be more tomorrow! Thx bye! **


	3. reunion

**Hi guys! So here's the 3****rd**** chapter sorry I'm a day late but school is kinda in the way so I will do better on uploading. hope you enjoy! :)**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

Caroline's POV

"Ah, here it is!" caroline said

She was standing outside of the myth school a building painted in yellow. She then walked through the 2 doors and quickly found herself a spot near the front.

"Okay. This is the new class am I correct?"

"Yes sir" about 1/3 of the class responded

"Sigh. More myth want-to-bes" he said with a disappointed look

"Alright first things first. I am Cyrus Drake." He announced

"Unless you haven't heard I am the most strict teacher here so don't be expecting any special treatment just because you managed to be a myth" he said with a sinister tone

"Please excuse me to get your first spell ready."

Caroline raised her hand

"Yes? You at the front"

"Umm what if I can't.."

"spit it out!" he demanded

"form magic.." she said nervously

"are you kidding me?" sometimes I wonder what that old brain of ambroses still works properly" he said disappointed

"well then ill find out what ill do with _you"_ he said directly at Caroline

"anymore questions?" he asked

Another wizard from the back of the class raised his hand.

"You there"

"yeah. Uh are you related to Sylvia and malistaire?"

Cyrus was silent with a dead stare.

"CLASS DESMISSED!" he yelled

Caroline and the rest of the class quickly grabbed their things and left.

"_Boy this is gonna be a tough time." _She thought

"maybe I should check my dor-" she was cut off from the sight of one of her friends from earth

"ALURA!?" she asked in excitement

"huh? OH CAROLINE!" she responded

"oh my goodness I can't believe you're a wizard too?" Caroline asked

"yeah I was assigned the fire school what about you?" Alura asked

"oh the stork said I was myth" she answered

"heard the teacher is pretty strict." She said

"you don't even know" caroline said in a stressed tone

"Hey Caroline!" called a familiar voice from a distance

It was Daniel.

**Lol that will be it fro now sorry I'm like 3 days late o_o lol school is really getting in the way I hope its okay if I upload on weekends thx hope you enjoyed stay tuned :)**


	4. ambush

**Lol hey! Me again here's chapter 4! It gets a little chaotic and hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

ALURAS POV

"hey Daniel! This is my friend, Alura." Caroline explained

"Hi!" she said

"Oh. I'm Daniel nice to meet you"

"So how was class for you?" Caroline asked.

"Oh uh. Well that's not important" he said suspiciously

"But how about you have you guys earned any spells?" Daniel asked

"not really" they both said

"perfect." Daniel said in a sinister tone

_DANIELS POV_

Daniel woke up to a large boom from outside of his dorm.

"HUH?!"

"woah! What happened?" he said rubbing his forhead

A frantic knock came from his door.

When Daniel opened it he was surprised to see a wizard city guard with a look of terror.

"YOU MUS EVACUATE QUICKLY THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK!" he yelled

"What?!" Daniel asked in suspense

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN WE HAVE TO- GAAAH!"

The guard had been struck with a lightning bolt and fell to the floor as he perished.

Daniel noticed a massive amount of wizards and undead fighting everywhere.

The schools had been crushed. buildings on fire. dead bodies of others who where caught by surprise.

"Follow me!" said one of his classmates from earlier

Without thinking, Daniel rushed behind him towards Golem Court and into a cave that held many other beginning wizards.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked

"this is the evacuation center" he said

"thanks for saving me!" I would've been toast if it weren't for you" Daniel said in relief

"Oh, no problem. I'm Fred" he said

"Daniel!" someone had called out his name. it was Caroline

"Caroline glad to see your oka-" he was interrupted with a slap to the face

"Who do you think you are attacking us like that!" she said in anger

"what! I don't know what you're talking about!" he said

"Oh don't act dumb! You morphed into a skeletal pirate and chased me and Alura down!" she said

"what!? I don't even know Alura and besides I was in my dorm the whole time. He explained

"It's true! He passed out in class today and ms Wu teleported him to his dorm" Fred told them

"Everyone please stay calm we have the situation under control." Ms Greyrose was telling the students

Then out of nowhere the cave rumbled and the roof was taken off by a dragon who seemed to be controlled by a tall man with a staff.

"ah. Looks like Ambrose is having a little orientation." He said with a smirk.

"MALISTAIRE! You are no longer welcomed here!" ms Greyrose said

"true, true but I have some unfinished business" he told her

Caroline Alura Daniel and Fred each sneaked out of the cave and headed for the top of golem tower. They then looked out the window to see the dragon dodging multiple shards of ice. An ice sword then formed and struck the dragon only for it to roar and shoot flames at greyrose who thought fast and made a wall of ice to shield her and the students while they ran for cover. Then they noticed an old man accompanied by an own who hovered above the commons holding his staff up. To the air and herd him yell. GREAT LIGHT. Suddenly a blinding light came from his staff and each undead fell to the ground malistaire then fled wizard city on his dragon into the spiral.

**Lol okay I guess that's it I hope you liked it took me a while. Welcome fred and alura to the story :D thx for reading stay tuned for chapter 5 **


	5. ergent message

**Hey guys! This is chapter 5 so ya ill be updating on Fridays Saturdays and Sundays due to school. Hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story.**

Once golem court seemed clear they each headed towards the commons where the old man had casted his spell. When they got there they noticed everyone grouped around the lake.

"Amberose the city is clear!" said one of the guards

"Good" he said please have all wizards assist in the repairing and return to a regular schedule." He said in a calm manner

"Ms. Wu can you please get 5 groups of your advance students and tend to the wounded." He asked

"Oh most certainly." She responded

And everyone then scattered back to their classes to receive orders from their teachers.

CAROLINE'S POV

Caroline Was still in shock from all the chaotic events. the 4 split up

Once they got to Raven Wood. What she saw next when she got outside of her school door step is something she thought she would never see. The Death school had been completely torn away. All that was there was floating rubble and a giant hole.

There where a group of students standing around the hole who she assumed to be death.

"Oh my goodness the poor people that where in there" she thought

"I better hurry before I'm late to class Mr. Drake will kill me.

ALURA'S POV

When Alura got to her school the whole thing was in rubble and she noticed fire wizards using their magic to levitate some of the rubble out of the way so they could rebuild.

FRED'S POV

As Fred walked into his class people had been getting ready for a lesson. He grabbed his note pad a pencil and set his want on the side of his desk ready for Ms. Greyrose to begin.

"Okay." She said dusting off her dress from the earlier duel with malistaire

"So first can I ask if there is anyone with the secondary life school?" she asked to the class

Fred and 3 other students had raised their hand.

"Oh good. Ms. Wu will be teaching you a new healing spell today but before that as an ice wizard you need to get used to defense." She announced

"So, please get out your notepads and pencils." She told them

"now write out these words." "Tremendous protection" she said.

When the class was done writing those two words down she asked for them to now get out their wands.

"Now for you to cast a spell you must learn how to form our symbol. We have the most complex symbol but it's easy really, once you get the hang of it and learn this trick I'm about to show you. First you concentrate all of your energy in the palm of your hand." "once your wand glows you begin with a circle.."

As Fred watched closely, he drew the symbol in his note pad and when she instructed them to use the symbol everyone else but Fred had fizzled.

"Amazing job" she told him

"That might have been better than mine" she told him with a smile

"gee thanks!" he said happily

DANIEL'S POV

When Daniel was sitting in class he noticed burn marks on the walls if not holes.

"Okay everyone" ms. Wu began to speak

"due to the current attack we have been instructed to teach you a new healing spell being life wizards this should come easier to you then other wizards" she explained

"so the spell we are about to learn is minor blessing it won't cost you any energy at all due to its low rank which we are starting at." She told them

"Does this spell work when someone is already dead?" one of the classmates asked.

"well yes but unfortunately it won't do that much to support the person" she told her

"Now first things first. You will need to learn how to form your life symbol."

And as time passed about ¾ of the class was able to cast the spell on a puppet bringing it to life without fizzling.

"Good job everyone." She complemented them.

"Now next time one of your friends are hurt I'm sure you'll know exactly what to do." She told them

A message owl flew through one of the holes in the wall and onto Daniel's desk. He opened it up and began to read;

Dear,

Young wizard. This is head master amberose.

CAROLINES POV

I am in need of your assistance pleas report to my office when you can

FREDS POV

Me and Gamma will be waiting for you there.

ALURAS POV

I hope to see you soon.

ALL

the owl then flew away and towards the head master's office when class was dismissed each of them headed to the headmasters office.

**YAY! Managed to get this posted on a Tuesday :D take that school! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter please stay tuned for chapter 6 someone special I want you guys to meet :) thx bye!**


	6. evil plot

**Yo! :3 new chapter plz welcome our new character**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

FRED'S POV

Ms. Greyrose had released the student and Fred headed to the head master's office. He noticed Alura walk in the front door before he could get there. once Fred entered the room Daniel Alura Caroline and another girl dressed mostly in black with a hood on had already been in there.

"You where called here too?" asked Caroline

"Um yeah a message owl came" he told her

Before Caroline could respond amberose and gamma had came in from gammas office

"Ah just the five I was looking for" he said in a pleased manner

"WHO! Indeed they're gonna make a nice team" gamma said

"Excuse me head master may I ask why we've been called here?" asked Daniel

"I have summoned you for each one of you have a very special potential and the spiral is in danger from a terrible threat." He told them

"From who?" Fred asked

"One of our former teachers here at raven wood Malistaire. He used to be the death teacher here until one terrible day his dear wife Sylvia had died she used to be the life teacher." He told them in a tone of regret

"Aw that's so sad" said caroline

"And the five of us are supposed to take him on?" said Daniel

"Well not this moment you will face some advance training and special magic to help defeat malistaire for he has the power of an ancient dragon" he said

"Oh my I have so much paperwork to do being head master isn't all that easy. Please begin working on your team work and tell each of your teachers what I have told you" he said in a rushed voice

As amberose had began to dig in one of the piles of hundreds of scrolls the five stepped out into the commons

"So, I guess where a team now" said Alura

"Yep" said Fred

"oh uh I'm Elizabeth by the way nice to meet y'all you can call me ellie" Elizabeth said

Everyone else had introduced themselves

"So what's your school?" Daniel asked

"I'm death I specialize in calling upon the dead to my aid" she said

"Cool!" Caroline said

"Hey you guys wanna go get some new gear from the shopping district I don't think these novice clothes are gonna cut it" Suggested Daniel

"Sure why not" Alura said

They all headed to the shopping district alongside each other as the new team had formed.

**[MEANWHILE]**

"so! Ambrose thinks he can take me down does he!"

Malistaire had been watching through his crystal ball from within his lair

"we'll just see about that!" malistaire said to himself

With that said malistaire had summoned five crows he stapped a note on each of their legs and sent them flying across the spiral

**[LORD NIGHTSHADE]**

when the crow landed on his desk he read the note and began summoning undead to scatter around parts of wizard city

**[KROKOPATRA]**

A crow landed on her throne and when she had read it she ordered her troops to prepare

**[MEOWARITY]**

When a crow came through the bars that served as windows in the jail cell meowarity read the note and began attacking prison guards which lead to his escape

**[JADE ONI]**

When the crow landed on its trunk the jade oni read the note and began his plot to take down the jade palace

**[DRAGON]**

The crow flew to the top of the lair which rested the dragon. The dragon read the note and then roared signaling all undead to pepare

**[MALISTAIRE]**

Ha haha muaha MUAHAHAHAHA! His evil laughter was heard throughout dragonspyre.

**Wew lol this was chapter six as you can see things are gonna get intense welcome ellie to the story! :D plz stay tuned for chapter 7**


	7. PVP

**Chapter seven is here :D**

**I do not own sny characters places or things in the following story**

FRED'S POV

All five of them had exit the shopping district with new clothes on. Daniel in light and dark green alura in all red caroline in yellow and baby blue fred in light blue and white Elizabeth was wearing dark blue and black keeping a hood on as the previous one

"Weren't we supposed to notify our teachers of the headmasters orders?" fried asked facing the group

"Well I guess, But can it wait he also said we needed to work on our teamwork?" replied Daniel in a natural lazy tone

"Well yeah, But how are we gonna do-"Daniel had cut Fred off

"PVP! Come on it'll be fun!" he rushed them as he tried dragging Ellie and Caroline along with him.

"Yeah he's right" Alura added

"We should test out our new gear and besides I'm pretty sure their each in the middle of lessons for those stuck up grandmasters" she said with a smirk on her face

Fred agreed to enter the pvp arena with them but they had found out there can only be up to four players on each team.

"It's okay" Elizabeth began

"I should go work on my magic I'll be in the library if anyone needs me" she said walking out the doors with one hand waving goodbye

"We'll meet you there when we're done!"Caroline made sure she heard her.

Five minutes had passed and finally they got their opponents whom were storm balance death and ice.

5

4

3

2

1

The timer had run out and each of them where in a battling position holding cards to their faces coming up with a strategy.

"_guys can you hear me?" _thought Daniel

"_woah! What the!?" _Alura thought back

"_what's going on?" _Caroline and Fred thought

"_cool huh it's a spell casted on the battle ring we can communicate safely this way"_ he explained

Alura had casted a fire ball at the storm which was a successful hit Daniel had gotten some vines ready to entangle their victims Caroline passed fred had put defense on Daniel to make sure the healer would be safe

"_Thanks!" _Said Daniel

"_don't mention it" _fred said

It was the enemies turn as the balance casted quick sand under caroline which stunned her for a round the storm had stuck Daniel with a lightning bolt which almost did nothing due to the defense the death summoned a soul to be ready for the next round and the ice sent several shards of ice hurling towards alura that did pretty good damage

"_I got you" _Daniel told her

Alura nodded and casted her next spell which sent a ring of fire around the arena buffing her attacks up Daniel had used minor blessing which gave Alura her heath back. Caroline was still stunned fred had made a sword out of ice and ran to the balance hitting him twice which took about half of his health

The balance made a sand wall in front of him as a defensive move the storm passed the death sent the soul to fred which took some health and ordered it back to the balance the ice tried using another ice shard move but fortunately fizzled

Caroline had gained a power pip. Alura hurled a fire cat to the death doing a good amount of damage caroline who now had time for her new spell had summoned a humungofrog which took out most of the other teams health and broke through the sand wall. Daniel tangled the balance stunning him fred used ice shards on the storm killing him

The balance was stunned the storm was dead the death passed the ice casted a defense move on himself which melted do to the fire ring.

Alura sent a stronger fireball to the balance leaving him with low health Caroline had summoned a bloodbat who killed the death Daniel passed fred used a hammer made of ice to take out the balance

All that was left was the ice who somehow managed to cast a blizzard taking out alura and leaving the rest with half of their health the next round caroline casted a troll on the ice killing him while Daniel healed alura.

VICTORY!

"Wow!" said Alura out of breath

"That was intense" Daniel said

"let's go meet up with ellie and get some rest" Fred said panting

Elizabeth's POV

"_therefore winning the war between the giants the dragons and titans" _she had just finished reading a book about the history of the external magic groups

She noticed the door open and four people enter with scratches bruises and burns all over them

"Oh hey guys!" she said cheerfully with a covered up smile

"Hey ellie, we're gonna get some rest just wanted to let you know" Daniel said exhausted

"Wow must have been tough" she inferred

"Well okay it looks like darks about to come I guess I could get some rest too no telling what happens here at night" she said in a spooked voice

The three girls headed to the girls dorm and the two boys went to the boys dorm ready for another day of adventure.

**LOL I'm not gonna lie that was the funnest thing I have EVER wrote :P hope you enjoyed :D more tomorrow or saturday or Sunday at least ._.**


	8. special girl

**It's fiiiday fiiiday! :D**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

CAROLINE'S POV

(**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP)(CLICK)**

Caroline got out of bed and into her normal clothes she made herself a bowl of bartleby bites cereal.

"Yawn. Ugh I'm still sore from yesterday" she moaned while rubbing her arms in pain

After she ate her bowl of cereal she grabbed her wand and stepped outside her dorm where Alura Elizabeth and Daniel had been talking.

"Oh, hi Caroline!" Daniel said while waving to her with a joyous smile

"Hi" she said while rubbing her left eye.

"Fred would you hurry it up!" alura yelled up in a hurried voice

"Hey be patient would ya, there's still ice on my shirt from that blizzard yesterday" he called back from the 4th floor in the Boys dorm

Once fred had finally come out they split each going to their classes ready to give the new to their teachers

ELLIE'S POV

She stood there in front of the giant crater that used to be the death school waiting for everyone else to arrive

Amberose appeared and announced that they would have outside classes from now on and a boy named Maylorn Ashthorn would be in charge until further notice.

"Okay guys so, I'm Maylorn I used to be malistaire's top student" he announced

"What happened to the Death school?!" said one of the new students asked

"um I can't tell you right now due to a short schedule but you can check up on that in the library" he said

"So today we are going to practice summoning a soul which only you as death students have the ability to do" he told them

"So please right out these words" he said the words which were in a language no one really understood but wrote them down the way they sounded which worked out for the most of them.

Maylorn then began to make the death signal with his skull shaped wand and up came a white orb from the ground and morphed into a human like shape similar to Maylorn.

"The soul should take the shape of the caster and if you're really good at it you can actually make it seem alive with skin but let's keep it simple for now" he explained

"How 'bout you give it a shot?" he suggested to Elizabeth

"um sure" she said

She then got up and dusted herself off before getting ready for the spell she inhaled closed her eyes and focused on her magic while chanting the term Maylorn had said to her. When the signal disappeared she got the same results that Maylorn had gotten but the soul had happened to gain her skin and look exactly like her.

"Wow Amberose was right. You _are_ special." He said impressed

"Oh thanks, I don't really know how I did that actually" as she said that bartleby announced everyone to go to their secondary class

ALURA'S POV

As she walked pass the ice school she decided she would learn storm for her secondary and opened the door to find a frog at the desk named professor balestrom

CAROLINE'S POV

Caroline thought hard about what class she was gonna take and when she chose, she began walking to the ice school

FRED'S POV

Fred already knew what class he wanted so he walked pass the storm school, he saw alura walk in. and headed towards the life school

DANIEL'S POV

Daniel thought it would be neat to summon things like caroline so he went to the myth class

ELLIE'S POV (again :P)

Ellie thought being death was a little gloomy so she went for something more cheerful and peaceful. What other school then life?

**Sooo now you know more about them :D hey who do you think should get the next story ellie caroline Daniel fred or alura? Your choice :) btw BALANCE OC NEEDED PLZ O; thx hope you enjoyed stay tuned for chapter nine :D** **who ever can tell the funniest joke gets the oc :P okay bye now XD**


	9. regretful days

**How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story.**

ALURA'S POV

In storm class Alura learned how to form the storm signal and how to cast a thunderbolt she seemed to like storm allot due to the power it provided.

"Now please remember that storm is the most complicated maic of all so don't get surprised if you tend to fizzle" mr. balestrom explained

"_Darn it!"_

When class was over she quickly went back to the fire school to tell ms Falmea the news.

"Oh he did, did he?" she said with a surprised expression

"Yeah, he also said I would have to go through advanced training and I need to learn a rank four spell by next week." She told her

"Well well, seems amberose isn't taking this easy on us either" falmea said

"I'm afraid I can't teach you a rank four spell right away you first have to master the second and third." She said

"so starting tomorrow I will begin working with you some more" she explained

"got it!" Alura responded

"now I have to get going I have a meeting with the council of fire elves" she said while picking up a red binder she then engulfed in flames and disappeared

"wow, I can't wait to learn THAT!" she said excited

She then ran out to the commons

DANIEL'S POV

Oh my gosh! Mr. Drake is one strict dude!" Daniel said while walking along side Caroline

"Well, I tried to tell you" she told him

They were heading to the arena to claim their arena tickets from yesterday

"so have you told your teacher about the message from Amberose?" she asked while flipping through her book of myth's

"Uh yeah, she said it shouldn't be hard for me because I already have rank three down" he said looking up at the purple sky

"pshh lucky, drake told me I had to learn about every single myth there was in order to defeat malistaire and this book only contains a hand full of them" she showed Daniel the five inch yellow text book

"oh wow" he said with wide eyes

"Aha! If it isn't the dueling wizards" said from behind them with a Spanish accent

It was a tall horse holding a sharp sword

"Oh, please excuse me. I am Diego Santiego Quartez the duel master" he said as he bowed in honor

"I see you have come to claim your tickets no?" he asked

"oh um yes please" Caroline said

"here you go!" he said holding out 28 arena tickets

"14 each" he told them

"so what can these get us?" Daniel asked as he put them in his leaf shaped wallet

"these can get you special gear made especially for dueling" he explained

"awesome!" they both said

"I must go! Amberose has called me" he said as he front flipped and ran to his office

"nice guy" she suggested to Daniel with a half smile

"Yeah, very high spirited" he said back

"Boy I'm hungry!" she said rubbing her stomach

"apple?" Daniel asked

"Sure" she replied

Daniel held his hand out to the ground and up grew a small apple tree

He then plucked one out and held it out to Caroline

"Thanks!" she said as she took a bite out of it

"I wonder why malistaire attacked wizard city" Daniel asked

"who knows" she said

"hey guys!" alura ran up to them

"hi alura!" Caroline said

"have you guys gotten your arena tickets yet?" she asked

"ya we just got the-" caroline had put her hand up to her mouth gagging when she looked at her appale again she noticed an incomplete body of a worm

"OH MY GOSH!" she yelled running to the lake in the middle of the commons washing out her mouth

Daniel and alura had been in the backround laughing histarically at the situation almost out of breath

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled at Daniel as she muttered words under her breath and summoned troll to chase Daniel around the commons

Alura was still cracking up at both caroline the troll and Daniel running around the commons

"bwahahah!" alura laughed

"do you have any idea how much I hate bugs!" Caroline was yelling at Daniel still chasing

"ahh! I'm sorry ill never do it again!" he said running for his life

"you're damn tight you won't!" when caroline finally ran out of mana the both stopped to catch their breath as the troll puffed away

**Skimilarinka dinki dink skimilarinki do i. love. You. For reading xD I regret that time o_o lol anyways the position for the balance wizard is still open :D please stay tuned for chapter 10 :3**


	10. Unicorn way

**Today I found out my reading teacher plays wizard101 too she's an archmage balance O_O**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

ELLIES POV

Elizabeth was just wondering around wizard city until one of the guards notified her that amberose needed her once more.

"You called me?" she said while peaking her head into the door

"Ah yes I need you and the others to take care of the problems in unicorn way please?" he said while doing paperwork and stamping things at the same time

"What's wrong with unicorn way?" she asked

"The lieutenant will explain more" he said keeping his head down in the paperwork

"Yes sir" she said walking out

When outside of his office she began looking around the commons for the rest but couldn't seem to find them

"Hmm?"

"I know!" she said while grabbing her wand from her boots

She formed her signal and summoned 3 more ellies to look around

Finally each of them found the rest and lead them to the original Elizabeth

"Hey you guys the headmaster assigned us a quest" she told them as she undid the spell

"what kind?" Alura asked

"He said we had to take care of the problem in unicorn way" she explained

"alright then let's go" Caroline said

….

"Are you the five the headmaster sent?" asked the guard as he stiffened up his back gaining a tighter grasp to his spear

"Sure are" Fred said

"Alright there has been an undead infestation and we need you to clear out some lost souls for more of our men to develop" he told them pointing down the street

Getting the gesture, the five got ready to battle and headed towards the street

"see anything?" Caroline whispered

"not yet" elizabeth responded

"how about you Daniel?" asked alura

No response came

"Daniel?" she called

When they looked they saw Daniel frozen in a block of ice

gasping elizabeth summoned a soul to be on the look out and caroline summoned a troll to assist him

"it's okay ill get you out" Alura said holding her hands up to the block of ice melting it away

once Daniel was thawed out he warned them "behind that tree!" pointed to an oak tree near by

the undead had charged towards the group but before that the troll tackled it taking both out

alura had gotten flames ready in her hands. Daniel surrounded himself with vines. Caroline mounted herself on top of a blood bat. Elizabeth hid in a tree to summon more undead and fred made gear of ice for himself.

A blizzard was casted by one of the many undead and alura had stopped them with fireballs before they could make contact

Caroline elevated into the air and ordered her bloodbat to attack a group of five lost souls.

Fred sent shapes of ice at another group of eight

Daniel's vines shot thorns at another group of four

Alura surrounded a group of ten with flames

Elizabeth had made 5 clones of herself which got into a fight with a group of undead

Caroline had swooped down on a group who sent a ghastly breath to her which managed to hit her wing and sent her hurtling to the ground

Before she could hit the ground fred caught her and set her on the ground

"phew thanks I could have been a goner!" she said

"anytime" he smiled

As elizabeth was concentrated on controlling her team of clones a skeletal pirate began climbing the tree

Daniel saw the pirate and focused making a branch knocking the bones off of the pirate

Alura closed the ring of flames taking out the souls

The streets seemed clear and they let down their guard going to tell the guard of the news

"amazing job!" he said clapping

"I was watching you guys out there you where awesome" he chanted

"oh thanks" Daniel said while healing some wounds off of alura

"Alright last thing" he said

"lady oriel is asking for help her faries are becoming corrupt" he said pointing further down the street

"we're on it!" Fred said nodding to the rest

**Lol hi! So anywho this was funner to write then pvp xD p.s ms spradling if your reading this that's awesome! :D can I get extra credit for writing this? O.o eh anyways thanks for reading oc is still open hope you enjoyed byeee :D**


	11. Uncorn way part 2

**Haaii! Chapter eleven yall and an announcement at the end ;D  
**

**I do not own any of the following characters places or things in the following story**

"So who do you think this lady oriel is?" Daniel asked the group as they walked along the sidewalk carefully

"Probably some lady who is being attacked by some fairies?" said fred

"Either way we should still hurry if she needs our help" said Elizabeth as she followed behind the group

"Guess so" Alura said looking up in the sky

As they came up to a double door labeled hedge maze they herd singing from the inside it was very peaceful and heart-warming it almost put the five to sleep

"laaaaaaa la laa" in the middle of the sanctuary hovered a lady in a white cloak blonde with green eyes she had wings of an angle and held a sword gracefully in her hand

"Excuse me are you lady oriel?" asked alura as she was careful not to bump into one of the many fairies

"Oh praise the light!" she said as she saw the five walk in

"please, do come in!" she said with an excited expression on her face

"I'm afraid some of my fairies have been corrupted by a dark force she said as she had her head down and eyes closed

"What can we do to help?" asked caroline as she waved to one of the fairies

"well if it wouldn't be too much trouble collect some of their fairy dust by defeating one" she said as she forced the words to come out as if she never thought they would ever been said

"should be easy" fred said as he walked out the door with Daniel

"you guys can wait here me and Daniel got this" he said as he dragged Daniel along with him

"aww why me?" he moaned

"cause you're the only healer" he said back now tugging harder

"ugh such a pain" he groaned

"well what are we supposed to do?" alura said as she sat on one of the steps to the center

"hmm I dunno" said caroline sitting next to her

"you can all perish!" said a wicked voice

It was lady oriel now dressed in black she had been corrupted it was a trap

"it was you! You corrupted the fairies!" caroline said as she went into battling position with the others

"on the confrere, it was not I but lord nightshade" she said with a smirk on her face

"what's going on in here?!" Daniel yelled

"its lady oriel she's been corrupted!" Elizabeth called back

"well, that explains a bit" fred said

Suddenly oriel began to sing and the voice was so great it managed to seduce Fred and Daniel

"how may I serve you?" both said as they bowed on one knee

**Ugh sry guys not in the mood to write right now . its like midnight o_o lol anyways what I wanted to say was I'm gonna upload a youtube video called meet the cast where you will meet caroline me alura fred and ellie! Well fred might not be on ellies most certainly not gonna be on u.u youll know why later x: anyways ill have a link at the bottom when its ready thx for ready byee!**


	12. unicorn way final

**Was gonna do the vid today but got a little busy sry :P  
I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

CAROLINE'S POV

"Uh oh this is really bad" Elizabeth said still in battle position

"What are we supposed to do? We can't take them out!" said alura getting on the defensive side

"maybe if we can take out oriel we can break the curse" caroline said summoning a Cyclops

"Sounds like a plan" Elizabeth said grinning

"You shall not heart lady oriel!" Daniel said still in a hypnotized state

"Perish now!" Fred followed

Fred charged towards the three at full spell in the back-round Daniel had made some wood come up from the group sending Fred in the air now Fred had created sharp knife shaped ice shards sticking to the top of his hand as he came down he swung at Caroline but the Cyclops managed to stop fred's action with his hammer shattering the sharp edges

"Thanks Cyclops" said Caroline as the Cyclops had been unsummoned

"looks like they're pretty serious huh?" Alura said as she sent a ball shapped magma in the air making sure fred couldn't cast spells

suddenly a vine came from one of the ground tiles and wrapped around Elizabeth now holding her up in the air

"gaah!" she said while her arms where being squeezed into her sides

In a blink of an eye fred was three inches away from her with a dagger everything seemed to happen in slow motion until finally _shing_

"heh" fred grinned when he saw that she had been defeated

But once he was sure she was dead a poof of smoke surrounded her body and she vanished. It was one of her clones who got caught

"what the!" fred said shocked

"grrr!" Daniel grunted but before he could do anything else a troll had managed to grab him and make sure he couldn't escape from his grasp

Fred ran to the two only to be cut off my alura's fireball

"fine ill take care of you first" he said as a sword of ice and shield had formed in his hands

"huh, bring it on" alura said slyly as a sword made of flames was created

"it's over!" Elizabeth called out from a bush sending an orb over to lady oriel and taking her soul

After fifteen seconds of silence the boys where back to normal

"w-what happened?" Fred mumbled as he rubbed his head

"You where seduced by the false oriel's singing" Caroline explained

"I feel so used!" Daniel said hitting the ground

"so where's the real oriel?" alura asked as she looked at the floor

"uuum a little help up here" called out a familiar voice from above

It was lady oriel hanging in a large bone cage with the real fairies.

"may I ask for your assistance?" she said as her voice broke near the end of her sentence.

Daniel created a tall tree which he climbed and opened the cage letting all of them fly out

"Ah yes, freedom at last!" she said in a calm voice cherishing the moment

"Thank you for all you help!" she said gratefully

"no problem we're glad to help" caroline said with a smile that could turn any evil pure… well, some..

"Oh and one last thing!" she said as she skewered back to the hedge maze

"please take these as a token of my appreciation" she held out 5 cages with little auras of light floating around in them

"what are these" alura asked

"these are special whisp!" she told them in her natural cheerful voice

"when needed they come out of their cage and tend to their partner even if its death!" she said excited [_**hint hint!]**_

"amazing!" caroline said as she looked at them all tring to decide which one to take

A certain one caught her eye a yellow one

Daniel chose a blue one

alura chose a green one

fred chose a red one

but as Elizabeth reached for a grey one her hand was surrounded by an aura of green energy which sent her hand back in place

"oh my, you don't happen to be a necromancer do you?" she said with a worried look

"yes, I am is something wrong?" she said worried

"I'm afraid a policy for death is against reincarnation." She said

"aww fooey" Elizabeth said

When they all were ready to go they went back to the private to report their progress

"all that happened?!" he said shocked with an eyebrow raised

"Well I'll send word to the headmaster please continue with your day" he said

They each went back to the shopping district to go grab some slushies

"hey guys" Elizabeth said sipping her cherry slushie

"why do you think death has that policy when we summon the dead to the world of the living?" she said curious

"I heard it was a curse malistaire put on all death wizards" Daniel said sipping his strawberry slushie

"that **.. please note this story is rated k+ and shall not contain any adult language o.o**

…..

"man I can't believe we got banned from the slushie mart" alura complained

"dang Elizabeth I didn't know you had that in you" fred said taking his last sip

"oopsie" she said with a nonchalant smile

**Hey guys here's something special :D**

**Anyways if you can PM me the answer to this riddle (cast members not allowed) I will tell you some secrets about the story and the upcoming events ;D here it is**

**A son and his father where driving in a car until the car hit a tree killing the father and badly injuring the son. Once the son had arrived to the operation room** **the doctor said "I can't perform surgery on this boy, he is my son!" (truth) how is this possible?**


	13. Fear

**Chapter 14. Sry didn't upload in a while :P I might have another one Sunday I have to try-out for all city on my trombone .**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

ALURA'S POV

It was midnight and alura had still been awake laying in bed tring to relax in her dorm. As she played with her fire abilities lighting her finger on and off she herd faint thumps on her glass window. She got up and looked outside to see who it was

"Hello?" she whispered as she peeked her head out her window

"Hey, Alura we're on duty in Triton-Avenue" hissed a voice coming from the dark

"I'll make my way down" she said shutting her window and gathering her things

"Finally something to do" she thought in her mind as she stepped out her door and locked her dorm room shoving her keys in her front pocket

When she got outside she found Fred and Elizabeth waiting for her

"Where's Caroline and Daniel" she asked looking around

"Daniel was sent on an emergency help quest for people recovering from battles and Caroline is with a squad of other myth's to creat minion to look out on wizard city" Elizabeth explained

"so what are we gonna do?" Fred asked

"I think amberose wanted us to help out two other wizards on duty there" she said checking her parchment with the info she needed

"alright let's get to it" fred said as he started for the tunnel to the commons

CAROLINES POV

"Alright nicely done everyone this should hold out for at least a week" Cyrus announced as he tapped his wand on his hand

Behind him where a row of trolls, blood bats, Cyclops and a few minotaur from other higher levels

"Make your way to your dorms and get some rest, I have much planned for tomorrow" he said as he poofed away in a mix of blue and yellow smoke

"Yawn. I can' wait to get home" she said putting her wand away in her backpack

She was walking through olde town in the dark cold streets she seemed to be the only person on the street

She kept a steady pase hearing her own footsteps. Suddenly a new set of footsteps started behind her just a few yards away

She quickly turned around with her dagger out to find only an empty street full of darkness she calmed down and turned back around when she did she saw a few shadows moving around. She now began her way to her dorm in a faster walk. Again, more footsteps behind her and little giggles. She turned around again to find the same results of nothing

She turned back around dead still from fear. Still not able to move she heard a silent thud where the footsteps were. and then another and another, each getting louder and closer. Trembling, she slowly was losing sanity in herself she began running into a shop there was no one in there but a few rows of shelves with books

"H-hello?" She called out there was no answer

She turned to a window that showed the outside of the shop seeing nothing

She looked down at her gamma the owl watch it was 3:15 PM

She herd fast thuds and a shadow pass by the window she knew she was being watched and quickly ducked behind one of the many shelves

She got her dagger and wand ready for anything but she soon found out her mana was too low from casting minions to use any more magic

She heard a turn a click and an eerie creek from the old door opening and closing

She covered her mouth to make sure her loud breaths couldn't be heard. She looked under the shelves to see two boots walking mysteriously slowly looking for her. She scooted her way to the end of the shelves looking over her shoulder she saw the door, sweating she was getting ready to make a run for it and escape. She felt a sharp pain on her cheek and a bit of wetness she had been cut from a thrown dagger which barley missed her. Before thinking she got up and ran out the door she felt herself getting slower and more tired she then fell to her knees panting

_I need to get out of here why am I already this exhausted_

Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered her cut she remembered seeing a purple liquid on the knife that had cut her it must have been a tranquilizing poison. She was now laying on the floor with faint eye sight as it was blurred her eyes opening and closing she saw a dark figure standing over her wearing a black cloak she felt a cold arm pick her up and set her on its shoulder she then lost consciousness as she was carried away

**Lol well, that escalated quickly :P next time: "has anyone seen alura?"**

"**haven't seen her since two days ago"**

"**YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS"**

**:) thx for reading stay tuned for chapter 14**


	14. Haloween Special

**Lol im all late sry :P heres a treat for sticking with me this far and for my lazy-ness XD**

**(HALLOWEEN SPECIAL)**

**I do not own any characters places or things in the following story**

"ugh its already morning I'm gonna be tired all day" Fred said groaning while walking along side Elizabeth and Alura from their current quest

"Could have been allot faster if we didn't have to deal with that Harvest lord" alura said with a half smile

"I wonder if Daniel is back from his quest yet" fred said bouncing a rock off the pond

"Probably, I think Caroline is too, I saw her walking home when we were on our way to triton avenue last night" Elizabeth said digging in her backpack for a soda

"Anyone doing anything for Halloween next week?" Fred asked

"Free Candy? I'm all in" Elizabeth said

"Don't you think we're a little old to be doing that?" alura said

"Well maybe." Fred shrugged

"I wonder if they celebrate things here though" Elizabeth wondered

A few minutes passed and the 3 got up from their brake next to the pond in the commons and headed towards their classes

As Fred was walking he checked his schedule he had life class with Elizabeth and Daniel

Funny how he didn't notice they were headed in the same direction

When they entered the now repaired room there was still an empty seat which was assigned to Daniel

Fred glanced at Elizabeth hoping she would notice too

"Alright ill take roll now" Ms. Wu announced from the front of the room with a clipboard to her face

"_Maybe he's just late"_ He thought to himself

"Samantha?"

"Here!"

"Daniel"

The room was silent

"That's strange of all the people he wouldn't be one to miss out on a class" she said staring mysteriously at the empty desk

"Fred and Elizabeth will you please see if Daniel is in his dorm After class" Ms. Wu Asked

"Will do" Elizabeth said on the other side of the class

"Jeffery"

"Here!"

After everyone was called Moolinda put the clipboard away

"Alright" she began while the chalk levitated next to the board

"Today you will learn the basics of life.."

...

After the long lesson on Nature Peace Healing and Spirit the class was dismissed

"So shall we go to his dorm?" Fred asked

"That's what we were told to do" Elizabith said walking in the direction of the Boys dorm

When they arrived the 6th floor window had no light which was Daniel's floor

"I'll wait out here, girls aren't allowed" Elizabeth said leaning against the side of the building

"suit yourself" Fred grinned

Fred climbed up 5 flights of stairs and down a hall to room 604

Fred knocked

"Anyone home?" he called out

The door didn't open

"hmm"

He turned the knob to check if it was locked which to his luck it was not

The door and floorboards creeked as he stepped foot in the regular dorm

He flicked the switch to turn on the lights but no one was home. Just a pile of robes and an unmade bed

Fred exit the room and headed back downstairs

Ellies POV

"What's taking him so long?" she said to herself

"Everyone has already cleared from ravenwood" she noticed looking around in the quiet street

The wind howled and orange leaves rustled. The cool breeze felt nice on Elizabeth's upper part of her face

She reached for the cover on that bordered the top of her nose and began to pull down a bit

She heard a stick crack from behind a bush. The sound made her jump and she got out her dagger and wand

"Wh-Who's there?" she said slowly making her way to the bush

"Show yourself!" she said

She heard a heavy exhaling and she leaned forward

"Elizabeth?" Called a voice from behind

She was caught off guard that she threw the dagger in the direction

Fred quickly blocked it with a circle of ice

"WOAH!" he yelled

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" she yelled covering her mouth in shock

"Why so jumpy?" he asked handing her, her dagger

"Oh, uh its nothing was Daniel home?" she asked looking back at the bushes that was now back to normal

"Nope." He said

"Let's see if Caroline has seen him" Elizabeth said

They began walking to the girls dorm and saw alura walking out with a worried expression

"Hey, you guys have you seen Caroline?" she asked looking left and right

"we were just looking for her we can't find Daniel either" fred explained

"this is bad" she said chewing her nails

"What's wr-" Fred was about to asked but was cut off being pulled by Alura along with Elizabeth

"No time to explain come with me there's something you gotta see" she hurried them

At the robe shop there was a cop investigating damage to property and a blood stain on the floor

"what happened here?" Fred asked the investigator

"eh there was a knive that flew through the window and a blood stain believed to be from a myth" he said writing down on a notepad

With that said the 3 heart's dropped they looked at each other

"You don't think-?" Fred said with a horrified face

"Couldn't be!" Elizabeth said

A messenger owl flew through the broken window

"ANOTHER quest?!" Aura groaned opening the parchment

Dear,

Young wizards

Please see me once again I'm afraid there is some trouble lurking around wizard city. Please do be careful on your way here and STAY ALERT!

"well that's startling" Elizabeth said

"alright let's get going" alura said with a sigh

At the headmasters office they noticed the headmaster trembling with his curtains closed and many locks on his door

"uhh.. something wrong?" Elizabeth asked warily

"Oh thank bartleby you're here!" he said

"it's almost a time of the year where terrible creatures terrorize me asking for sweets!" he wined

"Oh amberose, it's called Halloween" alura said with an Are-You-Kidding-me face

"what is this hallow of ween you speak of?" he said with a raised eyebrow

"well, it's a Holladay we celebrate back on earth. People dress as monsters and go around houses collecting candy" fred explained

"oh, seems.. fascinating" he saidwith a blank expression

"I guess we'll be on our way then" Elizabeth as the 3 turned around

"wait one last thing!" he called out

"I need you to head over to storm drain tower in the haunted cave please there's been strange activity going on lately" he said

"sure thing" alura said

When they were outside the office they each cracked up laughing from what they just experienced

…..

They finally arrived outside storm drain tower

"lets hurry this up, this place gives me the creeps" alura said as she rubbed her goose bumps

"I'm okay with it" Elizabeth added

"Well duh!" she said back

In the tower they saw a figure with long dark wings and a dark robe standing next to 2 other figures which where chained up to a wall surrounded by a grey aura

It was Caroline and Daniel both getting their magic drained

**FINALLY! That took me exactly an hour and ten minutes idk if its normal or I'm a bad writer s: lol so hope you enjoyed I just reached 1,223 words! :D sry for being late :P plz leave a review and follow If you want thx for reading have a nice day part 2 of Halloween special coming soon**


	15. Haloween special 2

**Part 2 of the Halloween Special**

**I do not own any of the following characters places or things in the following story**

Elizabeth Fred and Alura where dead still for a while.

"Who are these imposters?" Nightshade hissed

"Guards get rid of them" he ordered 3 scarecrows as he continued to flip through his note book while draining Daniel and Caroline's magic

Elizabeth pointed her staff towards 1 of the 4 guards

"We have to do this quick before he drains their magic completely" Alura said opening her deck of fire and storm cards

Fred dashed to Lord Nightshade in attempt to stop him only to be cut off by a sweep of a black crow leaving a cut on his cheek

"Ugh we're gonna have to deal with these guys first" Fred said while jumping back in position next to alura and ellie

"Alright let's make this quick" alura said while she conducted her arms to make flames around herself

A guard spat out a flame ball to its hand and hurled it to Elizabeth who wasn't paying attention and landed a hit

Fred touched the ground which made a path of ice leading to under the 3rd guard

Elizabeth casted life energy on the 4th guard which did a minimum of damage

Alura created magma under the second guard taking half its damage

A Guard threw ice shards at Elizabeth which she successfully dodged

The 2nd guard casted blood bat on alura while took a bit of damage

The third was about to cast a death spell until suddenly the Fred moved his hand in an upward motion and the scarecrow was frozen in a glacier shaped ice. After 3 seconds of shock it shattered into thousands of pieces

The fourth guard casted a death energy blast at Elizabeth that took a bit of her health and back to him

Alura made a fist and hovering above her knuckle was a small flame that grew to an inferno which gave her some damage but she sent it to the second one taking him out

Fred made ice spikes form out of the ground behind the 4th one which left him with a slither of health

Elizabeth held both her hands out which made a white orb go from her palms to the first taking him out and give some of the health to her

The 4th ordered his crow to attack all 3 at once. The strike did a bit of damage but it wasn't enough

Alura healed

Fred sent a shard of ice to kill the fourth

"That's enough!" Fred yelled as he swiped his hand in a diagonal motion

"Let's take him out!" alura said as she punched a fire ball to the vile skeleton

He caught the flames in his hand and sent it back to alura hitting her on the leg and tripped her

"I shall teach you not to foundle with darkness

He gave the three a dead stare with the eyeless skull.

Fred found himself surrounded by darkness. Elizabeth and alura experienced the same

"Wh-where am I?!" he said looking around as he noticed it began to get hotter by the second

"I will feed on your fears" Nightshades voice came from nowhere

"What's going on?!" Alura yelled in terror

She was gazing at her arms when she noticed she was being concealed in ice about to freeze

Fred screamed as he felt his very body begin to melt

"Muahaha!" nightashe taunted them

"Yes!" "Feel pain!" he yelled as he stretched his arms out still laughing

Then he noticed a portal underneath him which seemed to be forcing him into

"What's this!?" he said looking down as he struggled to get away

"You forgot one thing!" Elizabeth called out as she was kneeled to the ground with her hand to the floor that casted the portal

"Death students have no fear, now go back to where you came from!" she yelled while putting more force on the ground pulling nightshade into the portal

"nooo! I can't lose to mere students!" his voice began to fade away as the portal closed

"huh?" fred said as he opened his eyes

"what the?" alura did the same

"what happened I thought I was melting" Fred said in a relived voice

"It's not cold anymore" alura said as she got untense

"he was alluding you to make you believe you where in your worst fears" she explained

"I hope to never go through that again!" fred said shivering

"Let's untie them" alura ran to Daniel and began melting chains. Elizabeth hit the top of the chains for caroline

They both dropped forward like ragdolls unconscious

They each caught them

"We better get them to ms. Wu quick" Elizabeth said as she carried caroline on her shoulder

"Agreed" alura nodded with Daniel on hers

"Wait guys I found something" Fred said in front of nightshades desk

"What is it" Elizabeth said

"The notebook he was using to drain their magic it has krokotopian writing." He said glaring at the pages hoping for some English

"I bet it has details on malistaires plan" Elizabeth said

"Yea let's get this to amberose" Fred said

"as soon as we get these guys to ms. Wu alura reminded

They each teleported back to RavenWood where they ran to the life tower

Bursting through the door they spotted moolinda performing a dance that belonged to mooshu holding to fans to her face

"oh my. I wasn't expecting visators" she said as she blushed and held the fans behind her back

"What's that you have there?" she said staring at Daniel and Caroline when Alura and Elizabeth laid them on the ground

"Ms. Wu, we need you to heal these two they had almost all their magic drained by nightshade" Elizabeth said panting

"Oh, dear the poor things!" she said as she kneeled down

"Don't worry ill have them good as new just let me get my potions" she said heading to the back of the room to the shelves

"alright we have some business with amberose" Fred said as he lead Elizabeth and alura out the door

Back in the headmasters office

"ah, I'm afraid I don't read krokotopian." He said flipping through the book

"But I think the balance teacher may have some tips for you" he said

"there's a balance school?" Alura said in shock

"Well, more like a teacher the balance school itself is back in Krokotopia" he said pointing to a map of the Spiral.

"okay guys lets go" Elizabeth said

When the three where out of the office they first went to see the progress moolinda had me with Daniel and caroline

"ah just in time" she said gesturing for them to come closer

"So, how are they doing" alura asked bending over to get a better look

"They're just fine all I have to do now is wake them up, but that seems to be the difficult part" she said looking down at them in frustration

"Oh, I can handle that" alura said with a cleaver smile

Daniel and Caroline jumped up

The ground where they were laying was red from heat

"ow ow ow!" they both whined

"Get away!" caroline yelled

"Who are you!" Daniel yelled

Both with their eyes still shut but slowly opened them with confusion

"what's going on?" Caroline said looking around

"I thought I was kidnapped" she said

"me too" Daniel said rubbing his forehead

"Well you where but ill tell you along the way come on!" fred said running out the door

"Farewell" moolinda said waving

"do take care"

When fred explained the fighting and the rescuing to Daniel and caroline both where in complete shock

"Why hello" a tall man said with a cane and a suitcase

"How may I be of your assistance?" he said

"are you the balance professor?" alura asked

"well I guess you can say for Wizard City" he said boldly

"We came to ask if you could translate this" fred said handing him the notebook

He took it and look at each page

"I'm afraid I can't read krokotopian, but I do know some of the symbols in here" he said pointing to a page with a picture of a pyramid and at the tip there was an eye

"This shows that the enemy plans to hypnotize, but who?" he said rubbing his chin with an eyebrow raised

"I think you should take this to the balance teacher" he said you'll need permission from amberose though" he said

Sigh. "this is never easy for us is it?" alura said looking over at the others

"let's go" Fred said now walking tired from the running

**I've gotta stop writing this late XD (3:00). So I already noticed my typos and grammar mistakes mostly finger slips x.x sorry about that but its okay to correct me I know what it's like to be a grammar nazi xD so yeah the oc has been chosen and I will PM you and your name will be announced in the next chapter or shall I say STORY :D I thought this story would have way to many chapters if I'm gonna take this all the way to Dragonspyre so ill start a new story for each world so please check out ****The Deadly sands ****for the next story once its been posted also happy early Halloween :D 3 more days :P okay this has to be the longest a/n in history sry bout that ._. okay I'm done blabbering xD cya next time pls review I would appreciate it greatly byeee :) **


End file.
